Shippings That Don't Work Out
by Midnightscreamer
Summary: A series of one-shots with weird shippings, that "don't work out". No romance, but LOTS of comedy and some OOC for the sake for fun! Warning: anti- yaoi! Co-written with Youngbountygirl
1. Scandalshipping

**Midnight: **_Hey there! Welcome to the first chapter! I am co-writing this with my bud Dannyandsamlover *hugs* (.net/u/1083434/Dannyandsamlover) She wrote this chapter, so yeah. I made a few little edits, but most of the credit goes to her._

**DASL: **_This will be my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction and doing a series of one shots. Midnightscreamer and I will each do a story, which will be making fun of shippings. We were talking about how a lot of these shippings have confusing names and not knowing which shippings hook up who. I looked up a list of them and most of them were completely ridiculous. I never even knew they existed. We also happen to have found the reason why that type of shipping was named that. Then, I told Midnightscreamer about making a series of one shots making fun of those shippings. So now here it is! Midnightscreamer will be adding a few additions and will start on the next one shot, then I'll make additions on that. I hope you enjoy this._

**Midnight: **_This is just for fun and as Dannyandsamlover said, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scandalshipping (Priest Seto X Pharaoh Atem)<span>**

Pharaoh Atem was finally able to relax after the incident with Bakura, who dared to mock his father. What confused the pharaoh more than Bakura's words was the fact that the thief was mad enough to _touch_ a mummy. It was meant for mockery. Still, wouldn't the thief get sick or something? Did anybody even think that bringing a mummy into a palace was disgusting? Even Mana agreed that touching a mummy was both dishonorable _and_ repulsive.

The pharaoh decided to worry about that for another time. It was already bad enough that his father's tomb was completely ruined, what could possibly be worse?

Unfortunately,questioned that too soon. noticed Priest Seto, the carrier of the millennium rod, walking toward the . It was unusual for to be towards the pharaoh unless he wanted his butt kicked _again_ in diaha(.

"Here for a rematch? Maybe this time you won't break the slab," Atem smirked.

"Actually... there is something I have been wanting to ask you," Priest Seto said.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I loved you?"

"Being that we are related, I would take that as a compliment."

"And _'in love'_?"

"Since it would be a scandal in the Royal Court, I would probably slice off your head, then feed it to the gods." Atem replied casually.

"Say, if you _did not_ and you _felt the same way_, granting me pardon, would you..."

"In that case, we would break up in fighting or rivalry, then I would _slice your head off and feed it to the gods_. The same would go 3,000 years from now."

Priest Seto turned to a villager and said, "Told you."

"Aw," the villager moaned.

"Why does everyone think we are **gay**?" Pharaoh Atem asked his cousin, shaking his head.

"Because... you do not have any recent love interests," Priest Seto shrugged.

"Oh, _so I cannot find a girl and that concludes I am gay?_ Pharaoh's do not _need_ a queen!"

"Let us declare that whoever says we are _in love, _their punishment shall be to cut off their heads and feed it to the gods."

"Way ahead of you..." Atem smirked, pulling out a sharp sword. "But since violence is underrated, I'll just mind crush them."

"Isn't that _just_ as bad? I mean seriously-"

"OH HUSH UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: TA-DA! <strong>


	2. Adoptshipping

**Midnight: Lookie here! It's another chapter :D **

**Dannyandsamlover: Midnightscreamer's turn! This should be good and I should know 'cause I read some of her stories. Wow! This should be good ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Adoptshipping (Seto Kiba X Gozaburo Kaiba)<strong>

A middle aged man smirked the same way he always did just before he was declared victorious. He was the chess king, or at least he was before he went to that _retched _orphanage and lost to that pathetic kid, Seto. It had ruined his reputation and worse, he was forced to adopt the young twerp and his brother, Mokuba... but... he needed a new heir to the Kiba Corp. Company (considering the situation of his own son, Noah).

At the beginning it was alright, torturing the poor chump was fun, amusing even, but then...when he looked into Seto's beautiful blue pain- inflicted eyes...Gozaburo just couldn't resist. He couldn't push his hate on this child, he loved him, and not _just_ in the "**Father-son"** way...But, why hide this new-found feeling? He needed an open relationship...So what if he was gay with a younger man?

"Seto," Gozaburo mumbled softly, taking the electric collar off his adoptive sons neck. "I need to speak with you."

The young boy (Seto), around the age of thirteen, rubbed his aching neck. The collar had shocked him more than four times, he was ready to collapse. His eyes threatened to close on him, but he forced them to remain open. His mouth felt dry, but he knew better than to ask for something.

Somehow Seto managed to answer. "Y-yes, Father?"

_Stupid shaky voice..._

Gozaburo smiled and began to stroke his beard, full of grey hairs. "Do you wish for more torture?"

Seto gasped just at the thought of _more_. Why did his life suck so much? "No! Please! Oh gosh! No!"

Gozaburo laughed and began to smooth Seto's hair, which strangely calmed Seto. This was easily the best act of kindness Gozaburo had showed Seto. "Now, now M'boy. As my lover, you do not deserve torture...not if you don't want it."

Seto smiled at the thought of no electric collar, and then he frowned realizing the meaning of the words. "Your...lover?"

His _'father'_ laughed again. "But of course!" The older man stopped laughing and gave a cold hard stare. "You must feel the same way...don't you, _Seto_?"

Seto bit his lip, nervous as hell. "I do..." Seto gulped. "...not."

Fuelled by rage, Gozaburo put Seto though even more pain than anyone could ever imagine. Even though Gozaburo got _rejected_, he thought to himself _'well I'm rich and what could possibly go wrong? It's not like the kid could get my men to turn against me and kick me out of my company or something.'_

Unfortunately for Gozaburo, time flew by and Seto grew up into a very hateful and intelligent man. He managed to make all of Gozaburo's nightmares come true. Seto Kiba had taken over Kiba Corp and turned his men agianst him, what were the odds?

One day, Seto poundered his current state of well-being. He still felt _unsatisfied_. There was something missing throughout the young man's wealth and honor.

Sitting quietly at his giant oak desk (that probably costed more than your house) he heard the door open and found Yugi (his arch nemesis, who'd beaten him in at childerns card game) with that annoying millennium puzzle around his neck. The memory of the shadow game with the 'other Yugi' still sent shivers down Seto's spine, not that he would ever admit it.

He had called his enemy to his office to help him find closure over his childhood _"lover."_

"What do you need, Kaiba?" Yugi asked politely, taking a seat.

"There is more to life than money and wealth. I started thinking back to when my step-father raised me and I found the answer," Kaiba said with a smirk before changing it into a glare. "_REVENGE_. I must have revenge on-" Kiba took in a breath, pausing at that name. "Gozaburo."

"Kaiba, revenge is not the answer. Besides, what did he do that would make you-"

"He put a shock collar on me and asked me to be his lover." Seto replied.

Yugi's puzzle started to glow and "Yami" appeared looking more furious than usual.

"Gozaburo can trap us in a computer, take advantage of his kid, and even try to kill us, but asking you to be his _lover_? If he was to live back in my day, I would've chopped his head off and fed it to the gods!"

"Do you have a plan?" Seto asked raising his eyebrows.

"I say delete his data that keeps him alive, but do it _slowly_ and _painfully_," Yami said, smirking the way he always did when challenging someone to a shadow game.

"_Slowly_ and _painfully_ are my favorite words," A smile danced on the CEO's lips. He began to type a code into his computer, deleting the data that held Gozaburo.

"PENALTY GAME!" Yami shouted while the puzzle glowed even brighter than before.

"Don't you need to play a shadow game..."

"No, I don't." Yami agreed. "I just think it's more fun to play one before getting gruesome. It's just like _Saw_."

"Not bad. Maybe we _technically_ are related."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: Sorry Yami's a bit OOC here, but whatever! xD Hope you liked it! Please click that little button over there and review! :)<strong>


	3. Monarchshipping

**Dannyandsamlover: MY TURN! DRAW! Lol kidding. But seriously, this one is going to be a little better. I guess I put Seto OOC in the last one. Heck! I needed Yami to share some part and there is no freakin' way Seto would ask Atem to be his mate... AT ALL! But I guess it would give out some comedy. Anyways, here's one that's going to bring so much confusion. Review please!**

**Midnight: Here we go again xD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monarchshipping Pharaoh Atem x Yami Yugi (wtf?)<strong>

One day in the royal palace, there was an outburst of noise. Nobody knew _where_ it came from, but knew _whom_ the voice belonged to. It was very obvious their king was in a bad mood, but nobody knew why. Some said he seemed to be _talking to himself_, but surely the Pharaoh wasn't crazy, his people just wouldn't except that!

The six priests couldn't stand to see their King in this bad of a mood. Even Isis, the most patient of the priests, was getting tired of it.

"Oh Ra, I wish I could go into his room and see why he yelling!" Seto complained while covering his ears, hoping to block out the horrible noise.

"Seto, we must not bother our king while he is in this mood," Isis warned.

"The last time you did that, you couldn't wake up for three days," Mahad warned with a hinting reminder.

"Well, for one thing _Mage_, our king was prince with an attitude problem." Seto sneered, earning another glare from Isis. "If we don't get him to pipe down soon, I'LL GO MAD!"

"Seto," Akhenaden rebuked. "Be rational-"

"Don't get me started, old man!"

Suddenly, the priests heard a scream that made their ears ring. It came from Mana who had just opened the door to the pharaoh's room. Once the priests realized this, they feared of how the pharaoh would react to Mana's behaviour.

"Mana... you know to never enter into the pharaohs chambers without permission, especially when he's mad," Mahad warned.

"I think you should come see this," Mana gulped, signalling the Priests to come over.

The priests' eyebrows rose as they streamed towards the door.

There, inside the room were two twin versions of Atem. One was dressed as a Pharaoh with a normal royal outfit. The other wore _strange_ clothes; consisting of a black tank top with a royal blue jacket loosely hanging over his shoulders like a cape. Leather pants outlined the shape of his legs and hung over his black shoes. The most unusual thing about this second Atem was that he had a copy of the millennium puzzle around his neck.

Both men wore furious expressions, scowling at each other.

"I told you looking up your name was a BAD idea! I didn't even block the _yaoi_ yet!" Yami Yugi warned.

"**_Yaoi? _**What is that gibberish you speak of? This is a massive disgrace to present _this_ in my presence!" Atem shouted with anger, waving his arms around.

"In your presence? News Flash! I _AM_ YOU! AND FOR THE RECORD, _YOU _SNATCHED _MY_ IPHONE BEFORE I COULD STOP YOU!"

"Pharaoh, my king, what's going on?" Mahad asked, very cautiously.

"This- this _piece of technology_ is a dishonour!" Atem answered before throwing the phone onto the ground, causing Yami Yugi to gasp.

"My _other self_ saw something disturbing. I tried to warn him, but he snatched my phone from my hands."

"_Phone? _Oh come on! What could he possibly be seeing?" Seto glared at the strangely dressed man. He snatched the device from the floor and glanced at the image on the screen. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF…?"

There, on the screen, was a picture of two naked Atem's. They both seemed to be having sex. They were dressed almost exactly the same as the two Atem's in front of the Priests. Seto quickly threw the gadget away. It flew through the air and landed in Mahad's unexpecting hands.

"Ah!" Mahad gasped, before flipping it into Karim's hands.

"_Yeesh!" _Kalrim looked at the screen. "...You have games on this?" Karim excitedly asked before everyone gave him a look. "Uh... I mean, _oh the disgrace_."

Yami snatched the phone from Karim's hands and deleted the image on the screen, sighing with relief.

"Why are you even here anyways?" Atem asked, still angry over the image.

"Bakura sent me into my memory world again and you know what else? Not only is he Lord Zorc-"

Everyone filched at the name.

"-But he can hack iPhones too! I knew I should've gotten the Norton's programming!"

Everyone gave Yami a blank stare.

"I thought you said that the image came up, because you didn't block the _yaoi _yet?" Seto huffed wanting to be done with this matter.

"I did not block it because my firewall wasn't even purchased yet. I was too busy getting apps," Yami Yugi explained.

The phone flew out of the males hands and exploded into a million pieces. Atem crossed his arms with a satisfied looked on his face.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTED?" Yami yelled, enraged as ever.

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE SHOWING THAT SCARRING IMAGE TO ME..."

The Atem twins continued their arguing, making the eyes of the six priests roll, Mana's included.

"Do you think it will _ever_ end?" Mana asked Mahad.

"If they're both the pharaoh, I doubt it."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Hoooorrraaaayyyy! Review and tell us whatcha think! <strong>

**Midnight: I'm going to take requests after my next chapter, so which pairing do YOU want to see me write? (Please including shipping name and people involved ex. peachshipping yugixtea)**


	4. Stoicshipping

**Midnight: Sorry it took so long D,: It's really hard for me to get on the computer and I HATE typing on my iPod...**

* * *

><p><strong>Stoicshipping (Priest Seto and Seto Kiba)<strong>

Mr. Kaiba, sir?" The CEOs right hand man, Jim, asked cautiously, not wanting to get on his bosses bad side. His head barely peeked into Seto Kaiba's office, which was the size of a very roomy apartment.

"Please, call me 'Seto.'" A voice came from behind a big, black chair.

Jim's eyebrows scrunched, but he didn't dare comment on Mr. Kaiba's strange request.

The smooth leather chair faced a large glass window, which covered the whole back wall. Inside the office was a 92" flat screen and a big modern red couch that faced it.

The assistant cleared his throat and took a step into the room.

"As you wish, Mr. Ki...Seto." He bowed, and then realized his boss couldn't see him. Straightening up, he cleared his throat again. "Back to the issue at hand... there is a scoundrel downstairs claiming to be you."

"A scoundrel?" Mr. Kaiba repeated, sounding like he didn't know what the word meant. "You mean a slave?"

"Slave? I suppose that's one word for it." Jim laughed nervously, feeling beads of sweat forming.

"Bring him in for judgement."

"Judgement? ..uh, yes, of course." He bowed again and pressed a button on his collar. "Bring 'em in, Susan."

"CAN'T YOU EVER SAY PLEASE?" Susan barked. "Sheesh, your mother must be _so_ proud."

The man began to rub his temples as he pressed the collar again. "_Please, _bring him in."

Static was heard with a bunch of curse words. A moment later two men dressed in black suits dragged a man with neatly combed brown hair. He was struggling and yelling things like "PUT ME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT!"

"Got a fusty one there, hm?" Jim remarked. The man on the right gave him a look as if to say; _You have no idea..._

Once the men got the 'slave' under control, they all turned towards Mr. Kiba's chair.

"Sir, here he is." Jim spoke.

The chair spun around, only to be greeted with an up rise of gasps.

"Mr. Kiba?" Jim asked, carefully.

The man in the chair looked identical to the other who was being held down. A very weird get-up was worn by the Kaiba who Jim was talking to earlier. He was wearing some type of weird shaped blue hat. A golden snake with piercing red eyes seemed to study Jim's every move. A (Robe? Shall? Costume?) with the same blue colour was worn by the Mr. Kaiba in the chair. A large golden cross-type thing outlined his chest and came up to his shoulder blades. It was the weirdest thing Jim had ever seen.

So far the Kaiba who was being held down looked more normal. He was wearing the usual silver jacket with black pants and a longed sleeved shirt.

"What luck!" The Kaiba in the chair remarked. "We finally meet."

The Seto on the ground sneered. "Wheeler is that you? You'd better hope it isn't! I don't have time for your silly dog tricks."

"_Silly dog tricks?_ My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the slab this morning."

"What nonsense has Yugi put you up to this time? Dress up in a Seto Kaiba suit well giving him a '_heart of the cards_ speech?'"

"_Dress up?_ You have officially gone mad!" The **'weird'** Seto said, admiring his reflection in the window. "You couldn't possibly 'dress-up' and look _this_ good."

The Seto on the ground looked up and opened his mouth to make a sly comment, but then thought for a second, considering it. Finally he nodded and sighed. "Your right, nobody could look _this_ good and be a fake!"

Seto (on the ground), then showed his glare and demandingly asked, "What are you doing here and how did you get into my office?"

The Seto near the chair motioned for the gaurds to let the man go. "We need praviacy, you may all leave us to talk in peace."

With a few mutters and sneers later, the two Seto's were alone inside the big sound proof office...

"As to answer your question about earlier, Bakura took me here as a request from one of your - how should I put this - _fangirls_," Priest Seto replied with a distaste. He looked almost like he had eaten a very sour candy.

"A Fangirl?"

"She kept saying _disgraceful things_, so I locked her in there," Priest Seto pointed to the door on the right. He then muttered. "Serves her right to mock me like that."

Seto curiously walked toward the door and opened it to reveal a fan girl with red hair, big eyes, freckles splattered on her cheeks, and a T-Shirt with a picture of two Seto's making out. One of them had the same getup as the Seto Kaiba impostor. Seto quickly closed the door, shock visable on his face.

"Normally, I would have cut her head off and fed it to the gods, but that's considered _murder_ here. Not to mention I don't have the millennium rod." Priest Seto explained with his arms folded. "Locking her in there was the best thing I could do."

"Millennium rod? You mean the gold thing with a ball and eye on it?" Seto asked before going to the left and pressing some numbers on a safe pad lock. It opened up to reveal the millennium rod/gold thing with a ball and eye. Seto took the rod and threw it to Priest Seto. "Marik sent it to me in the mail since it was mine before, but I don't have any use for it. Just get that annoying pest out of my office!"

Priest Seto smirked and shouted, 'SOUL CRUSH!' As the door began to glow. It faded as Priest Seto took the lifeless body out of the closet. "The gods will like her very much."

"Soul crush?" Seto asked, raising is eyebrows. "That's like a bad copy of Yugi's _'Mind crush!'_?"

"Shut it, or else I'll cut your head off and feed it to the gods as well."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :)<strong>


	5. Kuribohshipping

**YBG: I changed my nickname to Youngbountygirl guys! This one will be a mix of Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. Say hello to Kuribohshipping. Let's see how our characters will react to this. Review please!**

**Midnight: Okay! So please hold your requests for shippings, you guys gave us ALOT! HERE IS THE LIST! (I hope I didn't miss any!) and please let me say this, there are many messed up shippings out there...**

**(IN ABC order, NOT IN THE ORDER BEING DONE)**

-Angustshipping(Marik x Ryou)  
>-Bananashipping - (TristanMarik)  
>-Bakushipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)<br>-Buddyshipping (Honda x Joey)  
>-Cardshipping (Yugi x Grandpa)<br>-Casteshipping (Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atemu)  
>-Danceshipping (Anzu x Mai)<br>-Darkshipping (Yami x Bakura)  
>-Peachshipping (Tea x Yugi)<br>-Pervertshipping (Grandpa x Tea)  
>-Puppyshipping (Joey x Seto)<br>-Shrimpshipping(Rex x Weevil)

-Spiritshipping Yami x Yugi x Tea)  
>-Thiefshipping (Marik x Bakura)<br>-Vexshipping (Tea x Bakura)  
>-Wishshipping (Joey x Yugi)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kuribohshipping (Yugi Moto x Jaden Yuki<span>)**

Seto Kaiba was on his laptop looking over some business files he was about to e-mail to a local business company. When it came to businesses like these, he had absolutely no time for _pep talks_ or _silly arguments_. He _especially_ didn't have time to deal with the King of Games; Yugi Motou.

It was bad enough that he had to look straight into Yugi's eyes in order to for him to get off his case. Yugi had grown _a lot_ in the past ten years and it was annoying the heck out of Seto. Even though Yugi had annoyed the rich CEO before, it was nothing compared to what the young man did now. Seto's sanity was on the line.

Today was not going well for Kaiba. He wasn't even half done the e-mail and many customers had phoned in and complained at the slowness of his work. The last thing he needed was an interruption. So you can imagine the giant sigh he gave when he heard the door to his office slam open and a fist land on his desk.

Seto raised a brown eyebrow. _'Well, look who decided to pay me a little visit...'_

"Yugi," Seto began, eyes focused on the computer screen. "Whatever your problem is, I simply don't have _time_ to deal with it right now," Seto said with a controlled voice, which was on the edge of impatience. Before he knew it, his laptop slammed shut and the screen was replaced with a pair of angry eyes. You'd never even imagine those big innocent eyes to show any anger and yet here they were in front of Seto's face.

"_That_ can wait, I need to file a lawsuit." Yugi grunted, still glaring. This ticked Kaiba off like gravy on rice. He would've pinned Yugi against the wall if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to _file a lawsuit_, which seemed to be serious. Something in Yugi's tone held him back.

"For _what_? And what reason gives you the right to slam my computer shut?" Seto asked demandingly with his arms folded and his eyes pierced. "And it better be good or you'll find yourself out of my office with a couple of fractures."

"I'm filing a lawsuit against a group called the '_Kuriboh Club'_. I just adopted a kid named Jaden and he asked to join. It was okay at first but now they're putting weird thoughts in his head," Yugi complained, sighing.

"A _Kuriboh Club_? Are you _kidding_ me?" Seto folded his hands together. "What things could they possibly put into your son's head that would cause you to want a lawsuit?"

As if on cue, a young boy ran into the office. He had messy brown hair cut to shoulder length, dark brown eyes, and wore a slifer red blazer with a black shirt underneath. He seemed like a very curious young lad. Seto felt somewhat pleased that the boy attended Duel Academy.

"Hey Yugi, I mean '_**Dad**_,' what does _fiancée_ mean?" The boy asked. Seto guessed he was Jaden, Yugi's adoptive son.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi questioned with the same glare and folded arms. He could probably guess why.

"Some club members with _'Kuribohshipping'_ T-Shirts brought up the word_._ Anyways, they were asking me that because we're living together." Jaden replied. He then made his voice deeper. "Hey Jaden! Are you Yugi's _fiancée?_"

"Jaden, if the ask you again, just say no."

"Uh... okay, but seriously. What does _fiancée_ mean?" Jaden slapped his forehead with his palm and muttered something along the lines of _'Stupid fan girls...'_

"I'll tell you later. Just send any of those _Kuriboh Club members_ to the Shadow Realm if they ask. In fact, it's wise to send them there before they ask _any_ questions."

"But isn't that a bit-" Jaden began.

"I'll give you a copy of Dark Magician." Yugi held up his most famous card. Jaden eyed it as his mouth formed a O.

"Done." Jaden agreed with a huge smile plastered on his face. He then put two fingers on his forehead, and pointed at Yugi. "GOTCHA!" He then waved a bye to Seto and left.

"I'll send the files right away. You should've told me the Kuriboh Club was a _pedophile _club," Seto said, straightening the papers on the desk.

"I swear, if it were me, they'd be getting more than a lawsuit. I wish I could send them to the Shadow Realm, but I don't have my Millennium Puzzle anymore," Yugi claimed, feeling a rush of sadness.

"I'd just sue the bastards," Seto proclaimed with a smirk in his lips. "Now, get out of my office."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: REVIEW! OH and guess whats coming up next? Thats right.<strong>

**Cardshipping.**


	6. Cardshipping

**Midnight: **Howdy! I'm really sorry I haven't (really)been writing/updating much ever since I finished TBN (The Black Notebook), in July, I was pretty much on vacation for the whole month. I got about two sentences written XP Now that it's August, I tried to do Camp NaNoWriMo (National novel writing month camp) and I didn't really want to write anymore than that. Really sorry on the long wait. I'm updating now though , so please enjoy!

**YBG:** Multitasking on steroids! YAYYYYY! This is not mine, again, except maybe a part of it. I got my friend Aqua Girl into it. This one is gonna be extremely awkward. The next one I'm doing won't be so. It's gonna be Revolutionshipping! It's already been declared that Atem or Yami never had anything with Tea. She just had a stupid crush for the Shadow Games manga and season 0. That's it! The rest Tea crushed on little Yugi Motou.

* * *

><p><span>Cardshipping (Yugi x Grandpa) EWWWW!<span>

"And all the duel monsters happily flew back into their cards and they all lived happily ever after!" Yugi's grey-haired Grandpa said, smiling. He stood up and put two hands on his wide hips. "How was that one? Did it make you tired at all?"

Yugi put a small arm on the back of his head, forcing a smile to stay on his lips. He got that his Grandpa was trying to help him fall asleep, but did he really have to do it with the duel monsters stories he told Yugi when he was five?

"A bit," Yugi lied through his teeth, pretending to yawn. "Thanks."

Grandpa didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway. Walking over to the window, he took in an easy breath. Yugi snuggled into his sheets, getting comfortable.

"Yugi," His grandpa spoke, seriousness coated his voice, which was weird because it barely ever happened. Even when he was taking to customers at the game shop. "I...need to... er, tell you something."

Yugi yawned (for real this time) and glanced over at his Grandpa. "Yes?"

His Grandpa seemed nervous all of the sudden. Maybe it was because he got a new rare card that Yugi didn't have in his deck and didn't want to give it to him. That would be okay, which cards were rarer than the Egyptian gods?

"I.._love you_." Grandpa said, bowing his head in shame.

Yugi smiled and felt his eyes droop from the lack of sleep. He hadn't been sleeping that well these past couple of nights and now it was catching up on him. "I love you too, Grandpa. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

His Grandpa then began to shake his head violently, causing Yugi to sit up conceringly in his bed. Had his Grandpa gone mad?

"No!" Grandpa yelled, running (or at least fast-walking) over to Yugi's bed side. "I mean I _really_ love you."

Yugi gulped, staring straight into his Grandpa's eyes. "I _really_ love you too, now tell me what's on your mind."

His Grandfather sighed and put his hands on Yugi's small-built shoulders. He took in another deep breath and then let it come all the way out before he spoke again.

"Read my lips. I. _Love_. You."

Yugi froze, processing what the true meaning of the words were. Damn was he slow or what? He had been way off on the card thing...

"Like, love-love?" Yugi spoke, his voice in a very hushed whisper. He couldn't believe that his Grandpa (his freaking GRANDPA!) liked him as more than a family member...

His Grandpa nodded, scooting closer to him. He pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, tighter than usual (or did it just feel like that because of the awkward news that Yugi just learned?). Yugi gently untangled himself from the old-man's arms. He looked at his plaid sheets, not knowing how to say he didn't feel the same way...

"Um, Grandpa?" He asked, feeling light-headed. This was way to much information to take in at this hour. "I...don't think it's going to work out."

His grandpa narrowed his eyes and pulled Yugi into a kiss before the boy woke up and was yelling from his bed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sweat was pouring from his face and his grandpa, who had been on his way out the door, had two widened eyes. Yugi was panting from the nightmare he just had. He closed his eyes to get his head on straight to tell himself it was just a dream. 'I am going to need three millennia of therapy!'

"You were screaming. Are you okay? I figured you probably had a nightmare" His Grandpa's eyes glittered with concern. Yugi's hand found his chest and felt his heart racing faster than a horse.

"Yeah, just shaky." Yugi said. He started having a headache "What happened?"

His grandpa stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, I was telling you one of my famous Duel Monster's fairytales and before I finished you were fast asleep. I was going to sneak out and let you sleep until you woke up. Screaming on the top of your lungs, no doubt."

Yugi blinked, feeling a wave of relief flush throughout his body. He was still cringing through the dream he just had. It felt so vivid and... _disturbing_. Yami had warned him about looking up shippings saying that they would give him nighmares. Why did it have to be _his grandpa?_ One thing was curtain, Yugi was NEVER looking up shippings EVER again.

"So, what was your dream about?" Grandpa asked curiously.

"Cardshi-...I mean,Uh... You probably don't wanna know," Yugi replied, deciding not to tell his Grandpa about the awkward dream. His smile showed nervousness and embarrassment. He mumbled, _"Good thing Atem's gone or he'd never see the end of this. He'd probably go as far as to cut off my grandpa's head and feed it to the gods."_

"Did you say something?" Grandpa asked, tilting his head.

"Uh... _no_..." Yugi replied, then yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Grandpa shook his head while rolling his eyes. He kissed his grandson's forehead. Yugi cringed a little before hearing his grandpa say, "Well, you'd better get some rest. See you in the morning."

"Night, Gramps!" Yugi said, shutting off his light and praying for no more dreams like the last one.

Grandpa closed the door softly and then mumbled to himself. _"I wonder what **that** was about. Maybe I should ban Yugi from looking up shippings. Those things are really disturbing."_

He slowly made his way to the computer, despite of what he just thought not too long ago and said, "_Hmm, I wonder what that Cardshipping Yugi was talking about? Thank goodness for google!"_

_**Click.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: <strong>That was unbelievably awkward to write about...YUCK! Try not to have too many nightmares tonight, readers!

**YBG: **Awkward on so many levels, but I was able to finish it with a funny ending. Why Yugi looks up shippings is beyond me. I guess he's a weirdo. Then, he has to be to wear a uniform at the age of 25. I mean _seriously?_

**Midnight: **. Leave a review and tell us whatcha think!


	7. Revolutionshipping

**YBG:** Revolutionshipping! Just because I think it should be fair for a shipping to be a boy x girl instead of a boy x boy. That's starting to get a little too cliché. Now, because this is a boy x girl, the phrase, "cut off your head and feed it to the gods" won't be there. That is only for gay couples because that was once an abomination 3000 years ago in several countries. I believe Egypt was one of them since they developed moral values from the Israelites. Review please!

**Midnight:** This chapter is pretty funny! Good job, _YBG!_ It's our first boy x girl, I'm excited! Have fun reading it ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Revolutionshipping (Dark Yugi Tea)

Joey opened the door to his home where his drunken father was on the couch asleep. He was lying on his front side with his left hand dangling next to a bottle of Budweiser beer bottle and drooling onto the couch pillow. His snoring could be heard throughout the whole house. He still had on a messy shirt, torn jeans, and muddy tennis shoes while lying on the couch. This told Joey that he drunk himself to sleep. _Absolutely no surprise there!_

Joey sighed in relief while rolling his eyes. He opened the fridge and got himself a coke. Since his father never drank caffeine, he didn't have to worry about the whole box disappearing in one day. In fact, Joey could even get some coffee going and his father would NEVER touch it. _Thank goodness for caffeine!_

The blonde walked passed his drunken Father and started upstairs, never having to worry about waking his dad up since he was such a heavy sleeper. Joey stuck his hand into his pocket and dug for keys to unlock his room. This was necessary since his dad always searched through the _whole_ house to look for a hidden bottle of beer. Joey had to stash EVERYTHING in his room, even his _money._ It was never trusted with his dad.

After unlocking the door to his room, Joey stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He glanced around his room, which was messy but clean. What gave him a surprise was the _opened window_ on the far wall. He NEVER opened his window. Joey panicked, fearing that his father discovered the window being _unlocked_ and decided to grab a few dollars to waste on gambling or a box of beer. He quickly ran over to the window and closed it. Joey quickly searched through his dresser, feeling a rush of relief when all his stuff was still there. He finally decided to search in the closet where most of the valuable stuff was stashed.

"Ah!" Joey yelled in surprise, thanking the gods that his dad was a heavy sleeper. There, behind the closet door, was Joey's pointy-haired friend hiding behind some of his clothes on the hangers. He smiled and began to wave.

"YUGI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" Joey asked demandingly, making his friend jump a little bit.

Joey blinked, realizing that it was Yami, Yugi's puzzle spirit. Yami was actually around Joey's height whereas Yugi couldn't have been shorter. It was pretty easy to tell them apart actually, Joey didn't know how he was so oblivious to it before.

"Sorry, Joey. I did knock, but nobody answered the door. Besides I needed a _hiding spot_," Yami explained. He looked down and seeing a stuffed teddy bear. He stared at Joey with the _WTF_ look.

"I keep my childhood stuff from Dad," Joey explained, before focusing on the subject at hand. "And who in the world would you _hiding_ from?"

"Tea. Ever since that stupid date Yugi set me up on, she _won't_ stop following me!" Yami said, glaring at the wall. He put both hands on his head and grabbed a fist full of hair, looking a second away from pulling it out. "I CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE GAME SHOP WITHOUT HER STALKING ME!"

"Come on, Yuge. I'm sure it's not _that_ bad," Joey chuckled while rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you're just overreacting."

Joey gave Yami an amused just before hearing a knock on his window. It was Tea. Yami quickly shuffled farther in the closet, handing Joey a can of beer he'd found earlier.

"If Tea asks, you were here getting a drink and never saw me," Yami said before Joey raised his eyebrows. Joey looked over at the window and then closed the closet door.

Joey opened his window and saw his friend Tea, who seemed _anxious_. He greeted her in the usual way. "Hey Tea! What brings you here? You know my dad doesn't like _visitors_."

"Hi Joey, I was just wondering if you've seen _Yami_," Tea asked, anxiously. Her eyes looked dreamy when she said the name.

"You mean Yuge?" Joey asked.

"No, _Yami_. Yugi's alter ego. Ever since that date, I feel like we're meant for each other," Tea said, giving Joey a shy smile. This made Joey raise his eyebrows. "I'm looking for him, so I can express my utmost feelings and show him how we're _truly_ soul mates."

"Uh... Tea. Are you sure you two _are meant_ for each other?" Joey asked, showing seriousness in his face. "I mean, for one thing he's like 3000-something years older than you. Plus, you might also be confusing Yugi's feelings for Yami. Have you thought that maybe _Yugi's_ the one you like?"

"What? No, that's silly. What would make you think _that_? Yugi and I are just friends." Tea said, quickly shooing the idea away.

"You two grew up together and every time he sees you, he smiles more than usual. Not to mention blushing cherry red when he catches a glimpse of you in a bikini," Joey replied in boredom. Tea paused thinking of what Joey had said. Then burst out laughing. Joey sighed deeply while rolling his eyes. "Well…_No, I haven't seen Yami._ Why don't cha go check the hospital down the road?"

"You're right!" Tea concluded in quickness. "He's _obviously_ wanting my attention by making me think he's sick in the hospital. Thanks Joey!"

Tea left through the window and out of the room. Joey closed the window before opening the closet door where Yami was still hiding.

"Stay as long as you want, buddy. Apparently, she needs to see a shrink," Joey concluded, shaking his head. He then offered his can of beer to Yami.

"Thanks, man." Yami said before taking the beer. "Maybe I should get a restraining order. I've heard it keeps people that harass you out."

"Don't cha think that's a little _extreme_?"

"Not to me," Yami smirked before flipping the can top open. "Besides, it's that or play a shadow game that will result in her being chased by a mob of angry fangirls."

"_Restraining order_."


	8. Azureshipping

**Midnight: **So again, there won't be any "Cut your head off and feed it to the gods," line because this is a girl/boy shipping. Any who, enjoy!

**YBG: **I must say this, I don't hate it and I don't like it, but fun to make fun of it. At least this is not gonna be awkward to edit. Let's just hope no one's hiding in a closet lol.

* * *

><p><span>Azureshipping (Seto x Tea)<span>

Tea brushed herself off and sat down in a local park bench. She sniffed the air, which smelt pretty amazing since it had just rained hours before. All around her people were walking, crowding the already cramped sidewalk.

Some had brought their dogs, and others whining kids. Evergreen trees grew in the large area and surrounded all of the park. The grass still had a couple drops of dew on their blades since it was early afternoon.

Tea then spotted a familiar face within the crowd.

Seto Kaiba.

He was holding a black leather suitcase, which was probably holding important files and business papers. His hair was brushed down (as per usual) and he had on a fancy white jacket. Mokuba didn't seem to be with him, which was odd. Usually the little tyke was always with Seto, even if he was at work.

Tea got up, hoping that Kiba didn't see her. She really wasn't in the mood for dealing with his snobby attitude.

"Tea?" He heard him ask. It completely took her by surprised that he knew her name. "Heh, I thought I smelt a geek."

"What do you want?" Tea snapped, making a fist. Quickly, she raised a brown eyebrow at him and stepped forward..

Seto shook his head. "Nothing. Especially not one of your pathetic friendship speeches."

"Friendship is important!" Tea said, raising her hand and pointing her index finger to the sky. She had to make a point and that was the way to do it. People always looked smarter (at least to her) when they had a finger raised.

"_Oh no_," Seto groaned, face palming. "Not one of your pathetic _friendship speeches_! Just go take a hike already if your going to start with _that_ nonsense."

Tea shook her head, ignoring everything the teenaged C.E.O. had just said. Nobody, and especially not Seto Kaiba, would get beneath her skin. To her, friendship was the secret to making the world go around. Without it, we wouldn't have peace, love or _children's card games!_

Tea then looked up, staring deep into Seto's eyes...

They were actually pretty, and had a type of depth to them that would take AGES to describe. Tea shook her head quickly forgetting the thought. What would her friends say if they found her gawking over Kiba's eyes?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Seto asked in an annoyed tone. He stuffed his hands in his white fabric pockets and stared right back at Tea with glaring eyes.

She felt a warm heat rush to her cheeks. Why was her cheeks flushing pink? Especially at a time like _this!_

"Are you..._blushing_?" Seto asked, giving Tea a signature Seto Kiba glare. He took a step closer to her and she could almost hear his steady breathing. Tea knew Kiba was tall, but not _this_ tall. Tea was used to Yugi's height, so it took her by surprise.

Gently, Seto put two strong fingers on her chin and lifted them, so Tea was forced to look at the rich Kaiba Corp owner. She could feel a cold breeze tickle her arm, but she didn't feel any colder. As long as Kaiba was next to her, a blush would easily remain on her cheeks.

"Tea... why are you looking at me like that? Are you high or something?" Seto questioned, completely ruining the moment.

"NO! I just have sunburn!" Tea blurted, feeling idiotic. What kind of excuse was that? It was lame, even by her standards. Here she'd thought Yugi was bad with the opposite sex. She sighed before folding her arms, attempting to act in a normal type of attitude.

"Whatever! Stare at me that way again and I'll make sure you NEVER make another friendship speech. Seriously, you need to get laid," Seto said, storming off. He stomped away muttering something about why friendship should go die in a hole.

Joey, Tristan and Yugi then ran up to her, questioning looks upon their faces. Before her contact with Kaiba, they had told her they were going to get something to eat. Each of the boys were holding hotdogs and sodas. They must've been so confused! At least they didn't encounter what had just unravelled between Kaiba and Tea.

"_Nyeh. _What was that all about? Kaiba just pushed past us, _without_ insulting me!" Joey exclaimed, still looking questionably at Tea.

Tea shrugged. "Just being his old Kaiba self. Come on, let's go find someone who _hasn't_ heard my friendship speech!"

* * *

><p><strong>YBG:<strong>Lol this was fun to edit. I actually don't blame Tea for looking at Seto like that. He's freakin' SEXY! Lol

**Midnight:**xD He really is! Sorry for all the Abridged Series references, haha! REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF CHILDERNS CARD GAMES!


	9. Pixelshipping

**YBG:**This pairing is soooo corny. That's why I chose it. It's pixelshipping and is so corny, it's not even... ok, it's funny lol. I hope you enjoy it! Review please!

**Midnight: **What she said ^

* * *

><p><strong>Pixelshipping (Noah x Princess Adina A.K.A. the virtual Mokuba)<strong>

Noah was surfing the World Wide Web randomly. Since he had stopped his father Gozoburro from taking over, Seto and his friends' bodies, there was basically nothing to do. The laboratory that Gozoburro made was already destroyed, so he couldn't be anything but a virus. The thought just made Noah laugh. It served his dad right for treating him like crap.

While surfing the web, he happened to come across a game. It seemed to be made from Kaiba Corp, so it made Noah curious. He hadn't played any games for a while since he was always busy plotting revenge. Noah decided since it was virtual reality, maybe he could meet other people, maybe even new friends!

Noah entered the virtual reality game, optimistic. He opened his eyes and he appeared to be in some type of folklore land.

The area was strange. There were trees, some pixies, weird looking plants, and a castle far away.

Maybe the castle was where the player was suppose to go. He decided to check the place out. So the boy ran toward the great castle. As Noah was about to enter, someone had exited the castle, which almost made the green-haired boy burst out into laughter.

Was it even possible what he was seeing?

It was a female version of **Mokuba**! Noah was starting to think that he was right about Seto being an ass to Mokuba. I mean making a female character based on his little brother? That was low, even for Noah.

"Are you the hero I seek?" the female Mokuba asked. She curtsied. "My name is Princess Adina. What be your name, oh great hero?"

"I'm Noah. Is this your your kingdom?" Noah asked casually with his arms crossed.

"Yes, my kingdom is in grave danger and only the true hero can save it," Princess Adina explained with bright eyes. "My father is rewarding the hero who saves my kingdom to take my hand in marriage."

Noah had to bite his lip to keep from laughter. He was wondering the whole time what Seto was thinking. This girl looked freaking twelve for crying out loud!

"Um..." Noah replied, trying hard not to chuckle. "Sure. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Go through the Desert of Nowhere, across the sea where the mermaids live, and travel through the dark forest to find the Cave of Dragons where you will find the most dangerous beast of them all; Dragacous," Princess Adina explained handing Noah a weird map. "This will guide you along your journey." She then kissed Noah on the cheek. "Good luck, my hero."

Noah left, giggling in the process. "Some game. If I was living in the real world, I'd never let this down. What was Seto thinking? Making Mokuba a girl? I'm saving this for a blackmail on YouTube. Good thing nobody's here."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: <strong>Now click that review button! You know you wanna ;) My chapter's up next!


	10. Danceshipping

**Midnight: **Howdy ya'll! Welcome to another fantastic chapter of 'Shippings that don't work out!' We have our first girlXgirl shipping :) So, who knows what'll happen! Also if you could go to my profile and vote on the poll, that would be great! Or you could just leave your reply here... I ask you "Do you want me to reply to your review?"

**YBG: **Hello guys! This is our first lesbian chapter, since a lot of our stories involved around guys often. A little bit of the ending was done by me, because I was tempted on doing something so devious.

* * *

><p><strong>Danceshipping (Mai x Tea)<strong>

"Why are you so mean, Mai?" Tea asked, on the verge of tears. She was at a duel arena on Pegasus's private island, dueling her heart out for Yugi's star chips. The person on the other side of the long playing field just rolled her eyes and flicked her blonde hair.

"Well?" Tea pried, clenching her left fist and trying hard not to crush her cards in her right. Tea took in a long breath and glared at the curvy woman across from her.

Mai, the woman that was facing Tea, put a well cared for hand on her hip. Her purple cardigan blew from the breeze that came from the ocean that surrounded the isolated island.

"You.." She said, very quietly.

Tea raised an eyebrow at Mai's response, she was expecting a snarky come-back, not a one worded answer...

"Me?" Tea asked, pretending to look offended. "Little old me?"

Mai gritted her teeth. "Yes. _You. _You're friendship speeches annoy the hell out of me, and your hair-UGH!- don't even get me started on that one! Plus, your clothes...what? Do you shop at Wal-Mart or something?"

Tea sighed. "That's the reason your mean? My speeches? My hair? My clothes?"

Mai looked down, so her golden bangs covered her eyes. "Yes."

Tea's eyebrows knitted, as her brain wasn't making sense of this. That was not a good enough reason to treat a person that way just because you didn't like the way they acted or the way they dressed.

"Are you-?" Tea asked, getting interrupted mid-sentence.

"Gosh! Would you _quit it? _Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" Mai asked with anger written on her face.

"Because she's in love with you!" Tristan blurted out. Earning him weird looked as if they were wondering what he'd been smoking. "What? I'm a _Danceshipper_!"

**_"WHAT?"_** Mai and Tea shouted at the same time, each of their faces turning bright red.

_If he lived during my time, his head would've already been chopped off and fed to the gods... _The spirit inside Yugi's puzzle thought, smirking. Even though Yugi still didn't trust the spirit, this thought made him smile. Though, chopping Tristan's head off would be nothing compared to what the girls were planning. Their eyes were already glittering with posibilities.

"_Uhhhh_, why are you looking at me like that?" Tristan asked with nervous sweat pouring down his face. Before he could defend himself from what was about to take place, he found himself strapped to a tree with his mouth covered.

"The winner gets to throw Tristan off the cliff," Mai said.

"Deal!" Tea agreed. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: <strong>I know that the spirit can't remember anything about his past, but I think it would still take some getting used to thinking about GuyXGuy/ GirlXGirl pairings because being gay wasn't excepted until very recently. So yeah. This is meant to be funny and LOSELY based on the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! cartoon world. If you care that much about it being FACT based, please go get a life :)

**YBG: **Poor Tristan. That just goes to show you to never mess with girls.


	11. Glittershipping

**YBG: Hello guys. I've been thinking of a girl x girl shipping for me to try and I decided Glittershipping lol. This is very odd and wacky, because they haven't even met each other before and are from different time lines. Though, I'll see if I can pull it off anyways. The characters will be based on the manga, since I love the manga better. Also, this will be a Halloween Special since it's getting close to it. Review please!**

**Midnight: Happy Halloween guys!~ Please enjoyyyy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glittershipping Tea x Kisara <span>**

Yugi's POV

I was rummaging through my closet to find my costume I was going to use to go Trick-Or-Treating. I could've swore I'd left it in the closet at the very back, but it wasn't there. My friends and I agreed that this Halloween, we were to go as our favorite duel monsters. I was pretty excited that I could go as the Dark Magician, my ace card.

Luckily, Dark Magician was popular and the costume was being sold in stores pretty much everywhere. I was able to get an costume to fit my size. I suppose being small pays off. Never thought I'd say or think that. I was hoping that I could find my costume before the sun went completely down. I was starting to get frustrated and shoved a pile of clothes to the side.

"Yugi, what are you looking for?" Grandpa asked, chuckling at the mess I had made.

"My Halloween costume! I can't find it anywhere!" I replied, crawling under my bed. The costume wasn't there either. "I promised my friends we'd go Trick-Or-Treating!"

"It wouldn't happen to be this, now would it?" My grandpa asked, showing me the Dark Magician costume on a hanger. I quickly scrambled out from under my bed and ran to my Grandpa, taking the costume.

"Where'd you find it?"

"I was washing it. It had some mud stains on it."

"Thanks Grandpa!" I smiled, giving the old man a giant hug. Once he had left, I began to change into the outfit.

After I changed into my costume, I quickly ran downstairs where my mom was getting the candy ready to bring to other fellow Trick-Or-Treaters. It was more fun to give out candy than to get, or at least I thought it was. Joey had a second opinion on that logic. I think it's probably because he loves sweets more than Tea loves dancing, and that's saying something.

I helped my mom with the candy before hearing Joey and Tristan at the door. Tristan was dressed as Cyber Commander and Joey was dressed as Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey called out.

"Hey Joey, Tristan," I replied, waving my hand.

"Dark Magician, huh? Now why am I not surprised?" Tristan asked sarcastically only moments before we busted out in laughter.

"Do you like it?"

"Not bad, dude."

"I especially like your costume, Joey."

"Thanks. Who can be better than good ol' Red-Eyes!" Joey asked, showing off his costume and giving a loud RAWR.

"_Mine," _a voice said from behind. It was Tea, she was dressed as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

We all stared at Tea, wondering why in the world she'd choose that duel monster. I mean, it **did** belong to my greatest rival.

Tea furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at us with folded arms.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Blue-Eyes is your _favorite _duel monster?" Joey asked curiously.

"Well... yeah. Has been since I found out in Memory World that she originally was a peasant who protected Egypt after her fatal death. She kind of reminds me of Yugi a little bit. I thought I'd dress up as her Ka for Halloween to honour her," Tea explained as Joey and Tristan sighed in relief.

"Good. For one second, we thought you developed a dragon was fetish or something," Joey said.

"WHAT?" I cried aloud with a hint of blush on my cheeks. I wished it was dark outside. "Did you think Tea's a lesbian or something?"

"Well..." Joey and Tristan shrugged giving each other a look.

"BOYS ARE SUCH MORONS! What in the world made you think I was a lesbian?" Tea asked, more cherry-red than me.

"Well... You haven't slept with any guys and usually beat them up when they try to flirt with you," Tristan replied logically.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I'm just waiting for the right guy to ask me out?" She said, giving me a look.

My friends laughed while Tea and I just continually glared at them. I was starting to think Joey was high again. I sighed deeply and said, "at least Joey's not accusing you of being a prostitute for older men like last time."

* * *

><p><strong>YBG: Remember, this is all based on the manga, since Tea was more tomboyish. This is after Memory World since Yami is not around. Also, the lesbian part was from littlekuriboh when he made a joke about one of the abridgers being a lesbian. I think it was Nowacking.<strong>

**Midnight: Don't forget to push that little button there and review :D**


	12. Puppetshipping

**Midnight: This has got to be one of the most random shippings ever...sorry it took so long, my computer didn't save it and guess who had to rewrite the entire chapter...ugh. There is a little bit of manga and YGOTAS references in here, so BEWARE!**

**YBG: Here is Puppetshipping! I swear this is one of the strangest shippings I've ever seen... okay not the strangest. The strangest is Cardshipping, but I think you guys get the idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Puppetshipping (Strings x Marik)<strong>

Marik stroked his gold millennium rod as if it were a fuzzy cat. He felt at ease, calm and sure of himself. All was well. Or at least in Marik's mind it was.

"Master! Master!" A minion called, killing Marik's buzz.

"What?" Marik asked, slightly annoyed. He might have to pull a Yami on this one and feed the pathetic slave's head to the gods. "Why have you disturbed my peace? Speak now!"

The cloaked rare hunter bowed his head and spoke in a rushed whisper. " Ah, sorry M'lord, but there is someone here to see you."

Marik frowned, visitors usually meant trouble. "It isn't Isizu, is it? I don't want a repeat of New Years. It took months to get her girly perfume smell out of here!"

The slave shook his head.

"Oh!" Marik said, clapping his hands together once. "Is it Mr. Tweetums? I haven't seen him in the longest time!"

The slave shook his head again, still silent.

Marik's face fell and then he raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Tell me who it is, you fool!"

The slave bowed. "Sorry, M'lord. It's…Strings."

Marik bit his lip, trying to think of who Strings was. No memory came to him. Who named a kid Strings anyway?

"Strings." Marik said, slowly sounding out the word. Still no faces came to mind.

The rare hunter spoke up. "He is the one who introduced Slifer the sky dragon into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading card game."

Marik nodded. "Ah, him!" Marik smiled. "I remember! Send him in!"

Even though Marik had remembered that mime, who he nicknamed Strings, he still had no idea why the man was even here. Usually his mind slaves just went on with their lives (if they hadn't gotten themselves killed in a shadow game) and pretended as if nothing happened.

The mime man walked in looking the same as he had when Marik had taken over his mind. Same silver ring piercings, same blank expression, same heavy eyeliner. Something was definitely different this time though… Instead of the plain black t-shirt, this mime traded in for some new threads. He wore a plain white t-shirt with text that read; I HEART MARIK ISHTAR!

Marik's eyes grew at the letters and he felt like he had just swallowed a giant rock. Inside his brain red lights were flashing and his inner voice screamed _"Fan Boy alert!"_

The mime reached out his hand and whispered something along the lines of "I can't believe it's really you!"

Marik got up from his chair and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL? Is this even a shipping at all? The only background about Strings is the fact that he was some psycho serial killer who killed his parents!"

"I...killed my parents?" Strings asked, seeming confused.

"Don't you read the manga?"

"Uh..."

"You don't even have a mind of your own!" Marik narrowed his eyes at the mime before him before letting loose a sigh. He then raised his millennium rod and the Eye of Horus glowed at his comand. Strings fell to the ground and almost instantly rare hunters filed into the dark room to carry him away. Marik had just crushed what was left of String's mind.

Marik shook his head, thinking of how stupid he'd been. _"At least Pandora had a mind of his own. I should've given Slifer to him instead."_

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: And that's it! Happy New Year everyone!<strong>


	13. Tragedyshipping

**YBG: This shipping, I swear I didn't even think this type of shipping would ever exist! I mean Amane was only mentioned one time in the Shadow Game manga! She's also dead. Also, those of you that have never read the manga, message me on my profile and I'll give you the link. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tragedyshipping (Amane Bakura x Marik)<span>**

Marik was walking along the sidewalk while visiting Domino City. It had been at least a year since Battle City and thought it would be nice to visit some friends. Ishizu was shopping, so Marik decided to visit Ryou for a while. It was true that he mostly hung out with his alter ego, Bakura, but Ryou seemed okay. He was the reincarnate of the other Bakura who possessed him. How different could he be?

'Okay, he's the complete opposite, but I suppose he'll do,' Marik thought to himself. He happened to walk near a graveyard where Ryou was kneeling near a gravestone and placing a letter on it. Marik walked towards the albino, who jumped at the sight of the Egyptian boy.

"Who's that?" Marik asked, pointing to the gravestone reading 'Amane Bakura. R.I.P Died on Nov. 14, 1993.'

"My sister. She... died from a car accident," Ryou replied in a low tone.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Marik said, eying at the stone.

"Today is her birthday."

"Are you writing a letter to her or something?"

"Yeah, I know it's silly, but..."

"No, no, it's fine!" Marik reassured, putting his hands up in defence. "I've just never seen anyone do it before... let alone visit a grave and I'm a tomb keeper."

"So, Marik," Ryou said, standing. "What brings you here?"

"I just going to ask you if you wanted to hang out. I can see you're busy…if you wanna stay..."

"No, it's fine," Bakura quickly replied before flipping out his cell phone. "I'll call Yugi and the others and we can meet at the arcade."

"Ok, I'll just stay and pay my respects," Marik said as Bakura gave a tiny smile and nod.

Marik stared down at the grey tombstone, then took Ryou's letter and stuck a part of the edge in the dirt next to the tombstone, so it wouldn't fly away by the wind. A local then passed by and stared Marik.

"Are you Marik Ishtar?" The stranger asked. "From Battle City?"

"Why, yes I am," Marik replied, wiping his hands off.

"I'm a huge fan! Could you sign this?" The stranger asked, holding up his duel monsters card.

"Why not?" Marik shrugged and got out his pen from his pocket. He quickly signed the stranger's duel monster card with red marker.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend," the stranger said, apologetically. Marik's eyes could've shot out of his eye sockets.

"G-girlfriend? What the heck are you talking about?" Marik stuttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

The stranger pointed his face at the Amane's gravemarker. Marik blushed cherry red in embarrassment. He really hadn't expected this.

"That's not my girlfriend! It's my friend's little sister.I've never met her in my life" Marik glared.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I... had no idea. I thought... you know since you placed the letter by the tombstone that..."

"That wasn't my letter. Don't be so quick to assume. Besides, don't you think it's kind of weird to fall for someone that's... you know… well, dead?"

"I guess you do have a point. Sorry and thanks for the autograph!" The stranger replied, before running off. Marik's frown deepened, as he stared down at the tombstone.

"At least it wasn't puppetshipping," Marik muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: And that's it! Thanks for the reviewsfavs/subs and PMs! We love you all!**


	14. Genesisshipping

**YBG: Lol this is a little weird. I mean why is there even a shipping for this one? At least it's a shipping that can happen and not one of those that are just whacked up.**

**Midnightscreamer: I really don't know why they even have a shipping name for this one...? It's really...weird, but I suppose that's why it's in our fic~ xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Genesisshipping (The people of Kul Elna x Each other)<strong>

A person walked through the poor town of Kul Elna. The streets were bare, but that was to be expected. It was deeply implied that this village was the worst of the worst in all of Egypt. Crime rates were high, sickness had overcome pretty much all of the population, and starvation had overcome the rest. Nobody came to visit. _Who would?_

The young man was clothed, but just barely. His tunic was very dirty and had seen much better days. The man had a scratched up face. Like most _'Mary-sue' _original characters, he had purple eyes (which glimmered in the sunlight and seemed to change color= to whoever gazed upon them) and blond hair (even though it was highly improbable to inherit the discrete gene, guess who got lucky?) .

Despite the scratches and unclean clothes, this human could've easily been a model. The man kept on walking and wiped some sweat off his face.

_Hot day,_ He thought, sighing. _as always…_

He came across a hut, built from whatever this person could find to protect themselves from the heat. He looked through the door opening (which had no door) and knocked gently on the structure, fearing that it might fall over if he touched it any harder.

"Nebi? Is that thou?" A voice called.

The man, Nebi , stepped inside. "Yes, it is I." He replied, in perfect speech. A women appeared around the corner and then smiled, seeing Nebi.

"Kifi." The man said, quietly. "I must ask thy a question."

Kifi took a step towards him and bowed her head. She took her hands and placed them in his. "Yes?"

Nebi looked up towards Ra*, and then into Kifi's eyes. They were dark like coffee beans and almond shaped. Her tunic was also dirty, but like him, she was also pretty. It was quite a shame they lived in such poverty.

"Why has some being created such a shipping?" Nebi asked, holding Kifi's hands tighter.

She looked puzzled and then opened her mouth to speak. "What is it you speak of? A _shipping_?"

Nebi shook his head and dropped Kifi's hands. He spun around so his back faced the woman. He looked down and quietly sighed.

"How is one supposed to write of all the affections of an entire village? Is it even possible to do?" He could feel his sanity slipping. "Why would you even need to create a name for it? Wouldn't one just assume that some in the village were having a relation with each other and be done with it?"

Kifi couldn't speak. Her husband seemed different today than the day before. Maybe he had fallen into illness. Surely that was the problem here.

"Ma'at* will always prevail, Nebi." She said, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulders. "Ma'at."

Nebi took in a very deep breath. His memories of what had just happened a second ago vanished, as if they hadn't happened in the first place. "Kifi, what would you do if thousands of armed men came to take away all of Kul Elna's citizens Ka's* to create seven golden treasures?"

Kifi stared at him, her mouth opening just slightly. "I think you have had a bit too much of Ra's light today, come and sit down."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: Okay just clearing up some words here;<strong>

**Ra: The Egyptain Sun God**

**Ma'at: Egyptain word for 'Order'**

**Ka: Believed to be your 'spirit' or 'soul'**


	15. Replayshipping

**Midnight: I actually like this shipping :3...BUT YBG really wanted to do it, so ...here it is!**

**YBG: Hey guys! I decided to get this over and done with, since I've been wanting to do this shipping for a while. Though, I have been having writer's block, which is why it took me a little longer, but I'm good now. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Replayshipping (Yugi x Rebecca)<span>**

Yugi was glad to finally be alone with Yami after losing his soul to the Seal of Oricalcos and floating helplessly in that stupid bubble. Yami seemed happy too, seeing that he hadn't spent any time with Yugi for a long, long time. Not sense his soul was taken. It was just nice to spend some time with his closest best friend.

"Won't your friends will be worried?" Yami asked, looking back at the trailer.

"They'll be fine." Yugi replied, taking a few more steps. "Besides, they're probably distracted watching TV or grubbing on some food,"

Yami chuckled in reply, picturing Joey and Tristan eating food by the pound well Tea rolled her eyes muttering 'I need more guy friends'.

"Besides, I've only been gone for ten minutes. Who would be looking for me?" Yugi said picking up a twig.

"YUGI!" A small girl cried. Yugi gasped, dropped the stick and quickly jumped inside the bushes.

"Yugi," Yami chuckled, shaking his head. "You're afraid of a girl?"

"Who's in love with me," Yugi whispered from the bushes. "I mean how the heck did she even start crushing on me. For one second, she hated my guts then I give her one little duel monsters card and then BOOM! She's in love with me. I swear, it's worse than Sleeping Beauty."

"Love at first sight? We had that back in my day."

"Yeah, but they were arranged marriages and in this world, me dating Rebecca would make me a pedophile like Pegasus."

"Creepy."

"Yeah."

"YUGI!" Rebecca called, looking around the evergreens. "WHERE ARE YOU, MY DARLING?"

"Nice nickname," Yami snickered as Yugi shot out a glare in reply.

"CO'MON, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL DAY!" Rebecca called well kicking a pile of leaves. She sighed and stomped away.

"At least she's gone," Yugi whispered while sneaking out of the bushes.

"For now." Yami teased. "Maybe they'll make a fan base of you and your girlfriend,"

"No way! Who the hell would think of hooking me up with a ten..."

"Twelve, actually."

"-twelve year old who carried around a stuffed teddy bear? It's like hooking Tea up with Mokuba!"

"Thank you for that mental image."

"My point exactly! It's idiotic and disgusting! It's also unnatural! How many twelve year olds do you see dating high school boys that aren't horny pedophiles? I mean… most dads would probably kick guys like me out!"

"You're probably right… but I wonder if Rebecca knows about this."

"Well... she is only twelve. It's natural for her to crush on someone older than her, since she's starting puberty, but me actually falling for her? That's kind of... gross."

"Yeah, oh and by the way… SHE'S COMING!" Yami warned. Yugi jumped into the lake and swam up the river as fast as he could. Rebecca ran to where Yugi just jumped from into the river and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing? I've been searching for you all day! You know I can't swim!" Rebecca glared, waving her arms.

"Just needing some alone time!" Yugi replied. He swam to the other side of the river and ran into the bushes. "I'll be back at lunch!" He called over his shoulder.

Rebecca just widened her eyes, then shrugged Yugi's little stunt off. She decided to return back to the trailer and tell the others that Yugi was going to be a little late. Though, a part of her was telling her that Yugi was probably trying to avoid her.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight: Please review and check out the trailer YBG made on youtube! The linkURL is on my profile!**

**I would also like to tell you that our 150th reviewer will recieve a chapter of his/her choice of shipping. It must NOT be cannon, but it doesn't have to be yaoi/yuri either. Make sure you are signed it with a FF account so I can reach you over PM. Other rules/guidelines will be sent to you over PM :)**


	16. Sennenshipping

**Youngbountygirl: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We have finally found the wackiest shipping in the history of Yugioh: Sennenshipping! To celebrate this shipping, we decided to do something special. We will be co-writing with five other volunteers. Please welcome; Aqua Girl 007…**

**Aqua Girl 007: HIYA! XD**

**Youngbountygirl: Scaevola2,**

**Scaevola2: Salvete!**

**Everyone: (gives Scaevola2 weird looks)**

**Scaevola2: What? It's a greeting in Latin. So, moving on, who's next, Youngbounty?**

**Youngbountygirl: MewBladeXxX,**

**MewBladeXxX: Watzup! XD**

**Youngbountygirl: InsaneEvilLittleEmmy,**

**Aqua Girl 007: Wait, isn't she that psycho yaoi fangirl?**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: No, I just write crack yaoi fics.**

**Youngbountygirl: Okay then, moving on. And last, but not least, we have the lovely Bloody Rabbit Alice!**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: (sings) Hello, it's Miss America!**

**Everyone:…**

**Midnightscreamer: Let's get started, before this author's note turns into one of those pointless conversations that gives no information and has nothing to do with the story whatsoever.**

**Aqua Girl 007: (smirks evilly) In other words...**

**Youngbountygirl, Aqua Girl 007, and Scaevola2: WE'D BE DOING A BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!**

**Everyone:…**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: What the hell?**

**Youngbountygirl: It's from the… OH NEVERMIND! Let's get on with this already!**

Sennenshipping (Millennium Items X Millennium Items)

In an ancient pharaoh's court stood seven female warriors who carried the millennium items, once held by the pharaoh and his priests 3000 years ago. Since then, they'd been passed down from generation to generation until they finally got handed down to these females.

One, named Youngbounty, carried the item known as the millennium rod; another, Aqua, carried the millennium puzzle. Alice was the carrier of the millennium key, Emmy held millennium eye, Midnight was the carrier of the millennium ring, as Mew was the carrier of the millennium necklace and Scae – carrier of the millennium scales.

All these items were of various shapes and sizes, but they all had two things in common. One was that the items had a pure gold color, despite their age. Another was that the items all bore an eye on the front.

Once a month, these warriors would gather together in the court to discuss various matters and the fate of the world. These girls would stop at nothing to insure that the universe was safe; their jobs were to balance light and darkness on Earth.

This meeting, Midnight was anxious to ask a very important question. The girls' chatter echoed through the chamber of the Pharaoh; Midnight was getting impatient, so she cleared her throat...loudly. The other girls fell silent.

"Okay, what must you speak of this early? I had to wake up at 5!" Mew complained.

"Somebody's cranky," Alice said with a smirk.

"You would be too if you had a school project due tomorrow!" Mew defended, putting her arms up.

"Damn!" Aqua responded.

"Ladies! Please be quiet. So, why did you call us, Midnight?" Youngbounty asked, trying to keep the group on topic.

"It's been years that we became the chosen ones to carry these items." Midnight looked down at her ring. The others nodded in agreement. "Since then, I've always felt that these items are...How can I put this? …_Alive _somehow," Midnight admitted.

The warriors widened their eyes. Midnight bit her lip, nervous that the other girls hadn't felt the same.

"I think you're right!" Scae replied.

"Me, too!" Mew agreed. The others nodded. Yes, they had.

"I wonder what this means?" Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe our items have emotions," Emmy said, thinking aloud. Suddenly, she smirked. "What if they can fall in love?"

"That's crazy! How can _items _fall in love with each other?" Youngbounty asked, looking quizzically at the holder of the eye. She wondered if Emmy was on drugs.

"Well, we all agree that our items seem to be alive," Emmy stated. "So, why can't they have hormones?"

"I knew you were crazy, Em, but I think you've finally cracked… and that's saying something," Scae said, looking wearily at Emmy.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," Youngbounty shrugged as the other girls, besides Emmy, stared at her blankly. "Let's ask our items if they're in love."

"And how is that supposed to work? They're objects!" Alice pointed out. "What are they going to do? Talk back to us?"

"I think she's been taking heroin," Mew muttered to Aqua.

"Na, Youngbounty's always this loony," Aqua corrected.

"Ancient Millennium Rod, who is your true love?" Youngbounty asked, closing her eyes and thrusting the rod in the air.

"Oh, boy," Midnight said, face palming.

"I think I heard my eye speak!" Emmy said, excitedly. Midnight jumped at the sudden outburst. "It said, 'spifff,'"

The other girls gave each other a look. Scae rolled her eyes and made a circle motion on the side of her head as if to say '_she's crazy!'._

"This is going nowhere." Midnight said, rubbing her temples. "Who wants ice cream?"

All the girls raised their hands excitedly, yelling out "I DO!" as they did.

"Then this meeting's closed," Midnight replied. "The dark lord topic can wait for another month."

**MewBladeXxX: Th-Th-Th-That's all folks!**

**Everyone: (stares at MewBladeXxX)**

**MewBladeXxX: What? I can make a Loony Tunes reference!**

**Midnightscreamer: That will be all for this one. Our contest is still up for the 150th reviewer! **

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: But seriously, who came up with Sennenshipping? I mean millennium items shipping each other? WTF?**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Someone more insane than me...**

**Scaevola2: Wow, that's saying something.**

**Midnightscreamer: Didn't we already make that joke?**

**Scaevola2: Yeah, so? It's still funny.**

**Midnightscreamer: Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for participating in this shipping one- shot! :)**

**Aqua Girl 007: Of course!**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Anytime!**

**Scaevola2: It was fun! And funny!**

**MewBladeXxX: Yeah, tell me about it!**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Agreed!**

**Youngbountygirl: Yep, and now, time for a Big Lipped Alligator Moment. (She poofs up a sombrero and cowgirl boots, then square dancing with Aqua Girl 007, who also appeared in a cowgirl skirt, boots, hat, and buttoned shirt to the song Cotton Eyed Joe.)**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: What the hell is a Big Lipped Alligator Moment?**

**MewBladeXxX: Who cares? Let's just dance! (She poofs up a cowgirl skirt, shirt, hat and boots) YEAAAH! (square dances with Scaevola2)**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: If someone doesn't tell me what a Big Lipped Alligator Moment is…**

**Midnightscreamer: It's something that comes out of nowhere... I mean, waaaay over the top. It has nothing to do with the plot, and after that, nobody ever mentions it again; you know? Like that big lipped alligator scene from All Dogs Go to Heaven...thus the name...**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice and InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: OOOOOOOOOOOOH, I GET IT!**

**Everyone: (square dances to the song Cotton Eyed Joe)**

**Midnightscreamer: Please review :) **


	17. Laddershipping

**Midnight: MY TURN! After that last chapter shipping, I think this one looks mild...**

**Youngbountygirl: Here is another shipping! Lol seriously, this shipping is messed up it's not even funny! Review please!**

* * *

><p><span>Laddershipping (Yami Bakura x Zorc)<span>

The night was cold, which, come to think of it, wasn't very unusual. But, what lurked in the desert sands upon this hour... that was the unusual part.

A white-haired boy, dragged himself across the endless plain of sand. His scarlet robe was draped across his back, hovering an inch from the ground. A substance, which was quite hard to see especially in the darkened sky, leaked from the boy's stomach area. Unless you looked closely, nobody would've known he was bleeding.

"Aghhh!" The boy moaned. His cry echoed into the nothingness of the land. "I hate the Pharaoh! I hate the Pharaoh! I hate the Pharaoh! He destroyed my village…my home…and my family! I **will** have my revenge, I swear to it!"

He wasn't afraid of who heard, the worst they could do was kill him; and that was better than living. After the stupid king invaded his town, he felt this utter depth of aloneness.

"_Cheer up_." A tiny voice said, with a nice husk. _"Don't be sad."_

The boy peered around, which was useless since if there had been someone there he wouldn't have been able to see them anyway. "Who's there?"

The aloneness in his stomach growled, which felt worse than a million knives twisting inside of him at once. Suddenly a dark mist swirled around the young boy. It only became darker as time passed.

Dark purples and blacks mixed together, which created the illusion of this mist going on forever. He didn't feel scared though, it felt just like Egypt, except without the sand.

He then heard noises, which made him turn around. The royal guards that destroyed his village then appeared from the mist. He felt like a pile of mush. Never mind of what he thought earlier, he was sad that he was going to die.

"I said, _DON'T. BE. SAD." _The voice screeched, sounding worse than the screams of Kul Elna's citizens. Only now did the boy, whom was known by the name of Bakura, realize the voice was coming from his mind.

The pain inside of Bakura kept on growing, and instead of feeling sorry for himself, Bakura started to listen to the voice which calmly told him to embrace his hate for the Pharaoh.

Bakura had no idea how long he'd been standing there, but his legs felt like jell-o and his breathing was shallow. He crumpled down to his knees. He could hear tiny whispers, but couldn't make out what they were staying. He wondered if they were spirits or something. Then, his breathing began to slow down and he closed his eyes.

"Hello, Bakura." I creepy voice trilled. It was followed by a dark chuckle. It was the same voice that had talked to him in his mind.

Bakura's eyes opened at the noise. He looked up and saw a purple-skinned demon with huge, curved horns, bat-like wings, and a large dragon appendage between his legs. But, by far, the most thrilling feature of the beast was it's brilliant vampire-red eyes.

Bakura could hardly contain himself.

_It. Was. Beautiful._

"Who are you?" Bakura asked, with sparkling eyes. "Will you help me destroy the Pharaoh?"

The demon, looked down at Bakura, which was awkward since Bakura was standing right under his dragon growth that grew just under his abs.

"I am Zorc!" The demon thundered. "I will help you to destroy the Pharaoh, along with the world!"

Bakura grinned. He was so happy. He ran towards Zorc's legs and hugged his big toe.

"I love you, Zorc." Bakura said, gripping the giant's toe tighter.

"You love a demon?"

"Yes!" Bakura yelled. "Do you love anything?"

"I love destroying the world."

"I think this… _friendship_ will work."

"If you give your soul to me and let me possess you, I will destroy the Pharaoh!"

"Our love will last us for all-"

Bakura was then whirled by the shadows and his eyes became more demonic.

Zorc sighed, then muttered. "Weird kid. What kind of pathetic human falls in love with a giant demon with a dragon-shaped penis? I suppose he was from Kul Elna, who knows what's in their water? This is like Sodom and Gomorrah all over again... before it was destroyed. But never mind that! I can now destroy all humanity with this lonesome survivor's soul! Aknadin destroying Kul Elna behind the Pharaoh's back only brings me closer into rising once more and destroying this forsaken land!"


	18. Leafshipping

**YBG: Hey guys! Here is Leafshipping. Originally, I was suggesting this shipping for Midnightscreamer, but she hasn't seen all of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This is Yami shipping with... a character from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Officer Trudge. _DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!_ Actually, I'm not that too surprised, since there's a shipping for all seven millennium items. Besides, this is one of the very rare shippings where a character from different Yu-Gi-Oh shows are shipped. Though, Trudge only appeared one time in the original Yu-Gi-Oh, so this was probably around before Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's was aired or even written. By the way, in case you don't recognize Trudge from the original Yu-Gi-Oh, his Japanese name is Ushio. Sound familiar? Hehe. The creepy thing is that Officer Trudge in both the original Yu-Gi-Oh in episode 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is played by Dan Green. I'm not freakin' kidding! Look it up! Review please!**

**Midnight: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Leafshipping (Yami x Officer Trudge)<span>

In the midst of Neo Domino City, there was a curtain officer of Sector Security. He wore a navy blue jacket, a pair of jeans, boots, and officer equipment. He rode on a DWheel, which was commonly used the new way to duel. People in Neo Domino City would be found dueling in one of these motorcycle-like vehicles, but before they could, they had to receive a license.

This particular officer was named, Tetsu Trudge, or Officer Trudge.

Tetsu was making his normal patrols, which was part of his duty of being head of Sector Security. He always took pride in his job and enjoyed every moment of it. Though, it took a lot of time and hard work to get where he was at, Officer Trudge was proud he made it.

The officer suddenly stopped at a familiar location he hadn't set foot on in years. Just stepping off the DWheel and onto this familiar place made his feet shake. It seemed like yesterday, though he knew it wasn't. His memory took place almost 30 years ago in his exact place: Domino High School.

Before the great Officer Trudge became an officer of Sector Security, he once walked the halls of this public school. He remembered the days of walking through the hallways as the Hall Monitor. Though, something happened and his life in Domino City came to an end. They put Tetsu in the Asylum for four years for being Schizophrenic. Then, somehow after four long years, the illusions of money disappeared like magic.

Tetsu shuttered about that memory, trying to remember what happened exactly that day. The day before he started hallucinating money everywhere. There was a call... from a strange voice that sounded familiar. YUGI! That's right, the kid Yugi Muto! He was a student from Domino High, who loved bringing games to school and playing by himself. After getting over his Schizo, Tetsu realized that this little shrimp became a big TV star; his title King of Games or Duelist King.

The officer tried to remember why Yugi called him. Something about money… Wait, he was to pay Tetsu a 2000 dollars for being his bodyguard. Though, he was forcing himself to be Yugi's bodyguard for some quick cash. Yugi had finally brought the money and was to give it to Tetsu at midnight, but... something was different. When he saw Yugi, the first thing the former hall monitor saw were those eyes. They seemed to have a hint of red. This kid also held a slightly deeper voice filled to the brim with confidence. Tetsu knew right away this wasn't Yugi.

Tetsu began to remember seeing a mysterious look-alike of Yugi. There was a certain feeling that came over the officer that day. This feeling that made him tremble... barely keeping himself straight. Those demon possessed eyes... that sickly smirk... that...

"HEY TRUDGE!" A familiar voice called out as Officer Trudge flinched and turned to see Crow, who was also an officer but had only got the job several months ago. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... just in a trance," Trudge replied, then looking back at his old High School. He kept wondering whatever happened to the other Yugi he saw at this very spot. Yugi Muto had mentioned on the News about the millennium puzzle he once carried, Tetsu remembered seeing that day, which carried the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh. Many would think that was bullshit, but for some reason, the officer believed every word of it.

Those demonic eyes that put Trudge in a trance at this very moment. Now, he knew what it was he felt that day, pure love.

'Okay, maybe I did take too much heroin in High School,' Trudge thought in his mind.

"Let's get going," Trudge said to Crow, who nodded, still feeling slightly weirded out that Trudge went into a trance like that.


	19. Crossshipping

**Midnight: Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long! But at least it's up, right? Haha, anyway. As we've announced before the 150th reviewer would be able to choose the next shipping we do (and who gets to write it!). Unfortunately...the 150th reviewer was a guest. So, YoungbountyGirl and I have decided to let the NEXT signed review choose the shipping we do next! How exciting is that? I shall be messaging you ASAP, so make sure you've allowed PMs...or else I won't be able to contact you! On another note, if you're to lazy to sign in please sign the review with your penname and mention that it is your penname in the review. I guess that's enough talk from me, so I'll end it right here.**

**YBG: Here's midnightscreamer's crosshipping. I think I'm scared now. Seriously, this is even more scarier than darkshipping. It's one of those shippings that just makes you wanna crawl under your covers or and cry lolz. I suppose there had to be a shipping with Yami Marik or Melvin XD with somebody. I've always found those type of shippings with a psychopathic villain paired up with Yugi or one of his friends very... scary. Only because I'm afraid the psychopath is gonna turn out like one of those lovers that show their love to their loved ones by killing them, like Anna from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, only with it being a male chasing a male instead of a female chasing a male lolz. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Crossshiping (Yami Marik x Yugi)<span>

Yami Marik hated most things.

At the top of his 'hate list' was a former Pharaoh of Egypt that concurred Zorc and trapped him in the millennium puzzle nobody knew the location of. Yami Marik didn't see the point of waiting around under the ground just for the slim chance the Pharaoh would _reappear_.

How was the stupid king supposed to find them anyway? What if someone from _Canada_ had found the puzzle? What good would they be waiting around underneath the Egyptian sands? Would the Pharaoh even know how to read the scriptures embedded into his dark flesh?

Knowing his luck, _probably not._

But, despite all the bad luck, he would hatch a plan to find the puzzle and destroy it with his mighty rod! His mighty millennium rod! All he needed to do was whisper thoughts and plans on his lighter half about finding and destroying the Pharaoh.

What was even luckier was someone had found the puzzle. Just so 'happen' in the century he was living in. And what other luck? To meet the Pharaoh, all he needed to do was win a card game...or give his competition lots and lots of _hugs_...((YGOTAS reference *cough*)) Seriously, just win a card game tournament? It can't even be a real fight like Dragon Ball?

Of course his light's attempts to win against the Pharaoh by mind controlling others was a weak attempt at revenge. Yami Marik was now strong enough to take over his Light's body.

So..._he did._

But when he got a look at his arch enemies host, his insides shrivelled up. Yugi Moto looked exactly like the Pharaoh. The only two possible differences were the eyes, since the Pharaoh's were slightly red while Yugi's was violet, and the confidence variation.

Yugi Moto wasn't arrogant like the Pharaoh, he was just an innocent boy who happened to look exactly like Yami... well not counting the porn he watches with his blond friend, he seems innocent.

Those swelling purple orbs and that little golden lock of hair made Yami Marik's heart pound so loudly it was a miracle nobody except his Light heard it. The dark side of Marik could not help, but stare at those eyes with a curtain feeling that made his face turn red.

Revenge... that was the important part here! There was nothing else more important than that!

He had watched Yugi transform into Yami as he dueled. What a fantastic way to get around hurting someone's own light and hurting only the Pharaoh! After all, Yugi was the Pharaoh's only form of life and importance. Without the light, the lost soul of the Pharaoh would not be able to join with his friends in the Underworld, let alone live. Using Yugi to defeat Yami Marik's enemy was a perfect plan!

Then, he did. Beating the others were easy. No challenge whatsoever. But the King of Games proved to be much more difficult. They had duelled and before he knew it, Yami Marik's life points dropped to zero.

He felt himself fading away, falling deeper and deeper into the shadow realm. He caught once last glance from the Pharaoh before he turned back into Yugi. The little boy no longer had shinning orbs, but dull irises. And that little lock of hair? It wasn't cute! It was _childish_. This made Yami Marik hate Yugi even more.

Yami Marik felt himself grimly smile. This wasn't love. He hated Yugi Moto just as much as the Pharaoh. Hate nor love can ever mix together. _That'd just be a bad combination._

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:Sorry it's so short!~ I hope you liked it. Please review :)<strong>


	20. Bakushipping

**YBG: Hey guys. There has been debate for a while on the requested shipping. As you know, our 150th reviewer ended up being a guest without an account. Though, on a few reviews after that one, he finally gave out a request for Bakushipping. Though, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter was already informed that she was the winner by that point and requested synchoshipping, so we decided to take both of their requests. Besides, we were kinda thinking of doing that shipping anyways. I will start out with Bakushipping, since it was the first one to be requested by an anonymous reviewer. Then, I will go to synchoshipping. Besides, the guest didnt' really give us his account name, if he had one. This is bakushipping, our first love triangle one shot. Review please!**

**Midnight: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Bakushipping (Thief King Bakura Ryou Bakura/ Yami Bakura)

It happened so fast, for one second Ryou was told he couldn't join his friends on retrieving Yami Yugi's memories due to the millennium scale tipping toward him. Of course, it was plain obvious that it was the evil spirit that lived inside him that made the scale tip. He was fine with this and was led, somehow, to the back of his father's museum. The next thing Ryou knew, he was in the middle of the most confusing maze he had ever been in his life.

Ryou kept walking around this confusing maze and did eventually find little smiley faces on the doors. He would open the door and find traps hidden behind them. He noticed the doors with the smiley faces probably indicated traps. Eventually, this walking around became very tiresome and Ryou just wanted to go home. In fact, this was his wish.

After what seemed to be forever, Ryou finally saw a huge bright light from a huge narrow door that opened from several doors ahead. He ran toward this huge door as fast as his legs could take him until he reached it. It was narrow and very tall, but wide enough for Ryou to walk through. He peeked from the door and stared at the city below.

It looked like an Ancient Egyptian fair of some kind. There were houses made of hard baked sand, pyramids and tombs off at the corner of the land, a huge palace right ahead that took up half of Domino City, and little miniature people below walking around and minding their own business. There was also a river flowing by on the right, which Ryou could only guess was the Nile River. It was already plain obvious that this was Ancient Egypt 3000 years ago. Maybe he could catch up with his friends.

Ryou jumped from the door and surprisingly could fly. This was a new feature! Since when did he become Peter Pan? It didn't matter. Ryou flew around the town to search for his friends, but they were not found anywhere. He couldn't even find Yami Yugi! This was certainly unfortunate for the young boy.

He looked over toward the tombs at the Valley of the Kings. Ryou found his friends running on their way to one of the ancient tombs. He decided to fly over toward their direction when he found his body stopping at his spot in midair.

"And where do you think you're going, Ryou?" A sinister voice asked in a very demonic tone. Ryou turned instantly pale, knowing exactly who this person was.

Against the young boy's will, he was forced to the sandy ground, away from his friends. Ryou came face to face with the evil spirit who had haunted him for so long. Fear overcame him and all he wished was to be with his friends and run from this evil tormentor.

"Let me go!" Ryou shouted boldly.

The dark version, Yami Bakura, laughed very sinisterly with folded arms. His dark complexion made a great compliment with the black trench coat over the striped T-shirt and jeans. Ryou was willing to fight this guy no matter what.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Yami Bakura smirked before lifting the boy's chin, bringing trickles of sweat down his face. "You're mine now."

"Actually, he's mine, keep away from him!" Another sinister voice raged from a not far distance. Ryou turned and saw what looked to be a look alike of his alter ego, only with dark tan skin, a scar on the left side of his cheek, and dark brown eyes. He wore a red coat that draped like a king's coat and an almost black man's skirt, which was odd seeing that people in Ancient Egypt wore white linen man skirts and not ones of a darker color. Did they even invent dyes back in the day?

"Who the hell are you?" Ryou asked in a confusing, yet harsh voice.

"I'm Bakura, king of thieves!" The thief king replied.

"But I'm Bakura! Ryou Bakura! I know he's my evil alter ego, but..." Ryou argued, pointing to Yami Bakura, then looked at him in the eye. "Who is this guy?"

"He's me from Ancient Egypt before my soul was sealed in the ring," Yami Bakura replied, rolling his eyes, then looked at his past self. "You get your own hikari!"

"Hikari? Since when did we become yin and yang? We're not from China! You're just a demon that decided to take over me for no reason than to kill the Pharaoh!" Ryou shouted, feeling kind of offended.

"Wait, if you're me, why do you have your own body?" The thief king asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"I'm from the future you dolt!" Yami Bakura spat. "And why would you want Ryou anyways? I know why I want him!"

"Because he's your girlfriend?"

"NO! Because he's my vessel and I need his body to live! I think everyone should already have figured this out already! Just because we share the same body doesn't mean we're a couple! Besides, that'd kind of be incest anyways."

"Those were practically normal during this time period, I think everyone would also know that."

"Yes, but still doesn't ignore the fact he's my vessel!"

"Actually, in this world we have our own bodies, so you don't have a reason to take me," Ryou pointed out.

"Not so fast, you're not going anywhere, hikari," Yami Bakura said with a sinister smirk.

"Again with the hikari! I have a name RYOU!"

"Shut up!" Yami Bakura and the thief king shouted at the same time.

"This is the weirdest soap opera I've ever watched," Ryou muttered to himself. Then realized something. "I just have one question."

"What now?" Yami Bakura asked in pure annoyance.

"Why are there three of you?" Ryou asked as the two alter-egos blinked. "I mean, I know why you're here." He pointed at the thief king. "And sort of why you're here, if you didn't take over your past self's body." Pointing to Yami Bakura. "But why is he here?" Ryou pointed up and there, at the very end of the Valley of the Kings beyond the sky, was a giant version of Yami Bakura, who was playing an RPG game of Millennium World against Yami.

"I've been asking myself the same thing since the start of this game," Yami Yugi said with a sigh, resting his chine on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is based off of the manga version, because the three Bakuras made a little more sense. In the anime, Yami Bakura took over his thief king version of himself and had a copied version of himself running around in Memory World while he never did in the manga version. Basically, in the manga, the thief king was just like all the other characters, who played their part while there was a Yami Bakura spirit flying around making sure things were going according to plan. While this does make a little more sense, I'm still wondering why there's a Yami Bakura in Millennium World (that was the name of the game in the manga, compared to the anime where it was called Memory World) like Yugi and the gang (whose bodies were put in coffins due to the fact their souls were inside the RPG game) why was there another one playing the RPG game against Yami. I mean if he can be inside the RPG game and outside of it, why couldn't Yugi and his friends? Please don't try to answer that or you'd get yourself a migraine.**


	21. Synchroshipping

**YBG: Hey guys, sorry for taking a while. I was kinda busy with my other coewriters and Thanksgiving. I decided to get this done before I forgot. Eh, Synchroshipping! This is going to be based on the littlekuriboh abridged series, because that's technically how the pairing became popular in the first place. It's like thiefshipping. It didn't become a thing until Littlekuriboh said so, because everything he says is cannon. NOW THAT I SAID IT, IT MUST BE CANNON!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Synchroshipping ( Yusei x Yugi )<span>**

Yusei was driving with his girlfriend, his motorcycle. He had just polished her this morning after giving her a test run. He was lucky that Akiza was not a morning person. She always seems to be bugging Yusei just because she was the only female girl in the signers group that wasn't under the age of 16, Jack was a douche, Leo was too young (and not a signer yet), and Crow's hair was too weird. Yusei was sure it was because he was the main character and the main characters in any Yu-Gi-Oh show was paired up with the bitch of the show.

Yusei was a rebel and the only love in his life was his motorcycle. He never went anywhere without her. For a while, Yusei was looking for someone to play card games on motorcycles or someone to shout it with him. Jack would be a perfect person to say it to. He even said it in the most perfect tone.

Suddenly, Yusei stopped his motorcycle on the side of the road. He took a notice at someone he hadn't seen in a while or years... technically speaking. It was non other than Yugi Moto, only he was... older. He stopped suddenly with beaming eyes, not expecting to meet Yusei at this current time. There was utter silence.

Yusei remembered it clearly, Yugi was the great King of Games, who helped him defeat Paradox. Of course, Yusei totally won that game. Yugi was short, though grew tall and sexy when he switched bodies with the Pharaoh. He was Yusei's wingman, his partner, his personal favorite main protagonists. Yugi was hard to compare anyone to.

Though, years had grown on Yugi. He was shown with a few wrinkles on his face, a few gray areas on his hair, seemed to have had no life since their meet, and he was still a virgin. Sad really, because Tea did have it bad for Yugi, or was it the Pharaoh? This Yugi just wasn't right for him compared to when they defeated Paradox. He was too wrinkly and hideous.

It must be, because the Pharaoh was no longer inside Yugi. That must be it. Yusei just said, "No homo... right?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. How's the Pharaoh doing in the Afterlife?"

"How the hell should I know? He's probably getting bored up there without me around."

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, the Pharaoh is in a private room to himself with a bunch of girls giggling inside.

"FETCH ME MORE BITCHES!" The Pharaoh commanded as Shimon came running to the front of the room with the curtain blocking the entrance.

"Are you sure, my king?" Shimon asked as two female dogs burst from the room with soap suds all over them. The Pharaoh burst the curtain open with his normal Pharaoh garment.

"These bitches aren't going to clean themselves you know! They're my best guard dogs."

"Whatever you say Pharaoh."

"Now, where's my harems!?"


End file.
